


A Tahsami Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All aboard the S.S. Fabulous Hair Cruiser, 69 words by complete accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tahsami Fanfic

Asami stopped.  “Did we even ever, you know, get any screentime together?”

Tahno paused with his hand on Asami’s hip.  “I… don’t think so?”

“Hm.”  Asami looked at Tahno’s eyes, his hair, the line of his collarbone, the flat planes of his chest glistening faintly with sweat, down to his hand and fingers slowly tracing nothings against her skin.  “Oh well.”

Tahno smirked and continued his hand’s path lower.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to [kavos-plz](http://kavos-plz.tumblr.com/) and [cryptovolans](http://cryptovolans.tumblr.com/), who are probably the biggest Tahsami fans I know. May this ship never sink.


End file.
